


De Profundis

by lancerblueforyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancerblueforyou/pseuds/lancerblueforyou
Summary: 他的身后，是他失足踏落的无尽深渊，是他丢盔弃甲地接受又行尸走肉地脱离的牢狱之灾。我想我还是不够爱你，因为迄今为止我都没有为你流过一滴眼泪。大概是你那双摄人心魄的眼睛太过美丽，把我想要为你落下的泪水也一起抢走，让你连同我的一起，承受着双倍的痛苦。我始终需要你，在我的前方，指引着我。你永远都在我心里。你真诚的L
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	De Profundis

**我们都在阴沟里，但仍有人仰望星空。**

**王尔德**

**《夜莺与玫瑰》**

* * *

很久很久很久以前。

Louis在清晨的微光中翻身起床，身侧躺着一个不知姓名的一夜情对象，他的动静把对方从将醒不醒的状态中彻底拉出。他的管家Stan早已准备好早餐。在共进早餐之后，他从花瓶中摘下了一朵娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，作为礼物送给对方——绅士地将对方打发走。

很久很久以前。

Louis在伦敦艺术圈初露头角。

他在宿醉后醒来的头痛中意外地发现身侧的男孩睡颜竟然恬静可爱，一脸稚气。

他的一夜情对象出身不明的数不胜数，来历不明的多之又多，因此打从他人生第一次做爱到现在，自己上过什么人他均是记不清楚的，包括但不限于脸和名字。

那人向他礼貌索要玫瑰后便自行离去，他慷慨相赠，省了他花言巧语打发人的力气。

很久以前。

不知从什么时候起他总是在九月二十八日这一天收到红玫瑰，没有寄件人的姓名和地址，也没有信件附上，仅仅只有一朵我见犹怜的红玫瑰。

Stan每次从信箱里拿出来都会帮他插在客厅的花瓶里，这些年从他床上下来的无论男男女女都会收到他以玫瑰作为送别的小礼，他们从他的公寓飘然而去，日后也不知是否还会有交集，大概率是，没有。

他是猜不出来送花人的，当然，他也不想猜。

艺术圈子的哪一个不是放浪不羁之人？

“爱上谁都不要爱上他们。”

这句话Louis第一次听到便忍不住放声大笑起来，笑完后尚且故作“谦虚”地点点头，说，“千真万确！这就是不争的事实。”

因此那支可怜的玫瑰总是会成为28日后的某一天、Louis的某一个不知名床伴从这儿离去带走的伴手礼。

最近。

Louis已经成了一位在艺术圈说话掷地有声、在社交圈炙手可热的剧作家。

身边的社会名流总是向他抛出各种各样的橄榄枝——诗人作家们总是喜欢邀请他共进下午茶，公爵大人们总是欢迎他光临自己举行的社交晚宴，附庸风雅一番。

就在今晚，正当Louis走在从Liam公爵家返回他的公寓——公主公园的路上时，他发现了一个大概18、9岁的小屁孩总是与他相隔着一条马路的距离，一声不吭地跟在他身后。

Louis装作若无其事地向前走着，余光却在拐角处精锐地瞟向那少年，只见那少年摇摇晃晃地跟上来，丝毫没有注意到自己已经被发现。

就在这时，Louis觎准时机转身，那少年堪堪撞到了他的怀里。

司空见惯的套路，Louis常常在这样的马路上艳遇一夜情的床伴，只是没怎么经历过这么害羞的。

Louis绅士地扶稳少年，沉稳道：“要一起去喝一杯吗？还是...去附近的驿馆？”

少年一身的酒味，迷离的眼神在一瞬间变得惶恐起来，说话也不太利索：“什...么?我...为什么去驿馆？”

Louis看他醉的颠三倒四的，说话语无伦次，顿时也觉得是自己想多了，毕竟从来没有谁是奔着想和他上床来，却表现得如此犹犹豫豫、吞吞吐吐的，这只是一个年轻的醉鬼罢了，伦敦多得是。

于是Louis抱歉地颔首，装作什么也没有发生一样，拐进了一家商店，买了一包香烟。

于是，现在他的兜里装进了两包香烟，但上一包才抽了一根。

shit，我为什么要多此一举？

他对自己为了掩饰方才和那少年牛头不对马嘴的尴尬对白所造成的冲动消费行为哭笑不得。

他无奈地摇摇头，只好收起两包香烟走出了商店，回到他公主公园的公寓里。

他没注意到，在他走出商店时，那男孩又再一次跟在了他身后，只是这一次，远远的，好像一只胆小的流浪犬。

伦敦秋季的温度总是维持在一个有些湿凉的范围内，微风和雨雾让街道上那些无家可归的流浪汉不由自主地打着寒颤，街道上的路灯仿佛一直无法把那朦胧的薄雾照个对穿，因此总是渲染出一种难以言喻的颗粒感。

不知所谓的蛾子不知疲倦地围绕着它们转个不停，直到第二天早上精疲力竭，就只剩下零星的残骸，无人收拾。

今天他回来的有一些晚，他一进门Stan就马上为他端来了热茶，为他脱下风衣。Stan话很少，却是个有趣的人，他已经担任Louis的管家很多年，从Louis藉籍无名再到现在的声名大噪。

Louis揉了揉他的眉心，回到家的感觉让他得以缓解一天的忙碌所带来的疲倦，“Stan，今天是几号？帮我查看一下这个月还剩的工作日程。”

Stan把风衣挂到门口的衣架上，顺便看了一眼挂历，回答他：“啊，我都忘了今天是九月二十八号，”他为Louis打开浴室的灯，示意热水温度刚好，“Tomlinson先生，今天那个人并没有送玫瑰来，因此我们都忘记了今天的日期。”

Louis懒洋洋的，丝毫不在意地道：“哦，那个人送了这么几年终于看清事实，要放弃了吗。”

Stan：“什么事实？”

Louis掀起眼皮，随性一笑置之：“看清了——我只是一个不需要感情只需要性的流氓吧。”

一腔痴情只会竹篮打水一场空。

他走进浴室关上门，结束与Stan无聊而又日常的对话。

Louis脱下全身的衣服走进浴缸，水蒸气遇到冷空气瞬间凝成了白茫茫的雾，浴缸里的水温刺激着Louis的皮肤，让刚归家的他立刻卸下了全身的疲惫与倦意，只想漫无目的地思索一些无聊的小事，顺带闭目养神。

其实这样的事在整个艺术圈已经算是“陈词滥调”一样的轶事了，Louis的朋友们，或是知名的大作家、作曲家，以及像他一样的剧作家，也无论是如他一样三十不到的青年才俊，还是年过五旬成熟又稳重的业内前辈，诸多等等，都经历过一些无法给出回应的痴情，姑且称之为风流韵事。

这些搞艺术的人万花丛中过，看上哪朵随便就摘了，嗅过芬芳后随手一扔，谁还管人家花甘不甘愿就这样被抛弃呢？

不过这群人当中也有少数，在遇到自己倾心的某一个人时开始变得专一又钟情，这些少部分人总能成为圈子里被大家哄笑的对象，他们说，那个让自己不再浪荡的佳人是他们一生永恒的缪斯。

Louis想到这不禁笑出声，“缪斯？谁能保证你一生中的缪斯仅仅只有一位呢？”

他从来没想过自己和谁会有点什么羁绊。

和他上床的人大多有自知之明，明白他不是一个动感情的人，大家共度一个夜晚之后顶多就是“床底之交”，真正意义上的交情都算不上，天亮后又各自寻找下一个。

寻欢作乐的新鲜感、洞察社会的真实感，才是圈子里大多数人的灵感来源。

Louis裹上浴巾，从浴室里走出来，他打算在睡前品读一会儿他那位文人朋友Horan先生送给他的新作，很遗憾，Niall Horan就是圈子里的那少部分人之一——那少部分谢绝寻欢作乐，专情专一的人。

他擦着未干的头发，靠在柔软的沙发里正打算翻开Niall的诗集，Stan却朝他走了过来，沉声道：“Tomlinson先生，门外有一个年轻人，似乎是喝醉了，已经用手拍了半天的门。”

Louis马上就想到了他刚才在大街上遇到的那个男孩，他皱了皱眉，“千万别告诉我是那个卷发的小屁孩....."

Louis亲自起身去把门打开。

门外的人原本是坐在地上倚靠着门的，他没想到这扇门会毫无预兆地打开，于是他整个人没有防备地就这样倒了下来，头垫在了Louis的居家鞋上。

还真的是他！

Louis顿时有些愠怒。

他敞开怀抱欢迎各种各样的艳遇，但这不代表他喜欢将自己暴露在跟踪狂的视野下，这是他最痛恨的侵犯隐私的行为。

Louis：“嘿，小屁孩，你跟着我到底想做什么？”

那男孩恐怕是酒劲儿全上来了，这会儿比几小时前还要迷瞪，他枕着Louis的鞋一动不动地盯着Louis看，缓缓地举起了一只手，手里竟然握着一朵红得惹眼的玫瑰。

男孩：“......送给你。”

Louis与Stan对视了一眼。

显然，一切都说得通了。

这男孩有99%的可能性就是那个这些年来不知疲倦、从未缺席的送花人。

Louis低声骂了一句，叹了一口气，轻轻把脚从那人的脑袋底下抽出来，吩咐Stan把人扛进来，等他稍微酒醒一点再说。

他预感到自己生命中最大的克星就要来了，他觉得自己从没见过这个小屁孩，他妈的到底是什么时候沾惹上的呢？

Louis烦躁地翻着诗集，然而他一个字母也看不进去，索性就把它丢到一边，静默无声地打量着面前的男孩。

Stan拿来了热毛巾给那个男孩敷脸，驱散他在门外冻了那么久的寒意。他的脸颊上点缀着零星的胡茬，不知是没有打理干净还是因为年纪尚且还小，胡子都没长齐。

他有着柔然弯曲的卷发，安静乖巧地缀在肩头，一双剑眉给人一种无端皱眉的美感，最漂亮的，还要属他那沉醉迷离的双眼。它们此刻丝毫不觉放肆与冒犯，直勾勾地盯着房子的主人。

好吧，诚然，仅仅是这幅好皮囊就已经足够让Louis为之倾倒了，这回他想通了这男孩是怎么和他扯上关系的了——准是他以前不知什么时候和这小孩上过床。

Louis举起手在他眼前挥了挥，问道：“清醒一些了没？知道我是谁吗？”

“你是......Louis Tomlinson。”

不足为奇，现在伦敦城半数的人都知道他的大名，于是他接着问道：“很好，现在你告诉我你是谁？”

“我是......Harry styles，嗯...Harry Edward styles。”

“......”

Louis对他的中间名一点都不感兴趣，他扶着额头仰靠着沙发不住叹气：“行，Harry Edward styles，告诉我你为什么要跟着我？”

对面哑火了，Louis以为他睡着了，结果他才掀起眼皮正视了这位名叫Harry的男孩一眼，就发现对方居然还是肆无忌惮地盯着他看，他顿时毫无耐心地皱起了眉，整理了一下浴袍站起身，转头往卧室里走去。

突然，身后传来了一句小心翼翼的言语：“因为......我爱你。”

Louis没做任何回应，只是吩咐着Stan道：“我今天累了，等明天他酒彻底醒了再说吧，今晚让他睡沙发。”

Stan点点头，给Harry粗糙地盖上一条毯子，把他手里的玫瑰抽出来，插在了几年如一日的花瓶中。

安静的街道上维余淡黄色的路灯，整栋公寓唯一亮灯的房间也在这一刻熄灭。

不大不小的房间把所有寒意都隔离在了外面，仿佛待在里面就能忘记喧嚣，拥抱安宁。

第二天。

Louis迷迷蒙蒙地醒来，走出房间，他原本以为Harry会把他的沙发睡得乱七八糟，全然没想到漂亮男孩会比他起的更早，还帮他把沙发整理的一尘不染，薄毯子已经被妥善地叠好，放在了沙发边上。

他用眼神在客厅四周梭巡，没看到那人的身影。

他心里咯噔一声，该不会是趁他没发现逃跑了？

“Stan？那人呢？”Louis在房里烦躁地大声道。

Stan从厨房里探出头，一脸疑惑。这时，一个人突然从阳台钻进了客厅，一脸局促，显得有些稚嫩的笨拙，他问道：“请问...您是在找我吗？”

Louis回头看到他，泄出一口气：“是的，我还以为你已经走了。怎么样，现在完全清醒了吗？”

“是...是的，很抱歉。”

这之后Louis总算在早餐的饭桌上弄清楚了一切——

名叫Harry的男孩并不是一个未成年，他今年已经20岁了，说来也很惭愧，当Louis知道他在三年前曾第一次与这个男孩发生一夜情，并且在那之后的日子里还与他又再发生过多次一夜情的关系时，他感到非常地震惊——他完全一点印象都没有！

“所以这几年来的玫瑰都是你送的？”

“是的。”

“所以你昨天跟着我就是为了来送玫瑰？”

“呃......是的，我知道你不会与什么人发展长期的爱情关系，可我还是无法抑制地对你充满着爱慕，所以只能借此方式来与你产生一些关联......不过你别担心！我不是想要向你索取什么，也不需要你的回应！昨天只是一个意外......我喝醉了，所以才做出跟踪你的事，我原本不想被你所注意到，不想打扰你的生活的...嗯...你知道的......”

三年前，Louis藉籍无名，刚从牛津大学毕业的他，瞬间从天才变成了摸爬滚打的无名之辈，那时他去过很多地下的，或是红灯区的剧场，锲而不舍地向五花八门的剧团自荐自己的剧本，或许就是在那时，他与Harry第一次结缘——单方面结缘。

Harry告诉他，从那时他就觉得Louis是一个天才，他必定会成为一位杰出的剧作家。

三年后，他的确做到了。在戏剧和歌剧方面占有了一席之地，以独辟蹊径的剧作风格博得了观众的赞赏与叹服。

“所以呢？你是一位戏剧观众？”

“不...我只是一个在红灯区剧场工作的小演员，你知道的，那种不入眼的小地方......但是，我读过你创作的每一部剧本，记得所有的情节与对白。我不会落下任何一件有关于你的事情......”

Louis当然知道红灯区的演员有多穷困，要在大剧院看一次他的剧作演出得花多大价钱。

自第二次工业革命以来，英国富裕的人更加富裕，贫穷的人更加贫穷，底层的劳动力就是被资产阶层玩弄在手中的工作机器，他们被无情地压榨，用伤痕累累的手为资本家们赚尽金银。

一个存在着天堂与地狱的鸿沟的英格兰。

“一个对我的剧作如数家珍的20岁小屁孩会进行怎样的演绎？”Louis一哂，“老实说，我不是很感兴趣。但是，下次别再偷偷摸摸跟着我了，告诉我你在什么剧场工作？要是被我发现你骗我，你就吃不了，兜着走。”

Harry瞬间摇头，一边结结巴巴地报出了剧场的名字和地址，一边说自己绝对不是骗子。

然后，被房子主人礼貌地请出了门。

Harry不敢再游荡到Louis的家附近，他甚至小心翼翼地避开一切可能遇到对方的地点，比如主街区的小咖啡馆。他曾经意外地发现Louis会在那儿和朋友一起喝咖啡聊天待到第二天早晨，有时也会独自在那写剧本写到很晚才回家。

Harry总是坐在离他不远的位置，点一杯最最平价的咖啡，琢磨一本店里提供的、已经被人翻得泛黄掉页的读物。

与其说是他在陪着Louis，不如说是他在白花时间让Louis能够在他身边陪着他哪怕一会儿。

Harry再次看到Louis是在几周后。

Louis光临了Harry所在的小破剧场，他惊奇地发现到场的观众竟然比想象中要更多，让他没能坐到一个靠前的位置。不过没关系，他还是清楚地看到了Harry的表演。

中规中矩的经典剧本，中规中矩的演绎，不过还是有几处可圈可点的地方。

他几天前还很荣幸地见到了这部老剧本的作者，严肃又有德行的一位长者。

散场之后，他没有与Harry交谈，而是淹没在了人流之中，如来时那样不声不响。于Harry而言，他就如同在沙漠里迷幻失真的海市蜃楼。

在那之后Louis增加了去地下剧场的频率，那儿的人总是很多，观众全都是伦敦那些收入平平的平民百姓，而在大型剧院欣赏戏剧的人大都是上层社会的名流，精致的脸庞作出精致的表情，喜怒哀乐都宛若精心设计。

在那些讲述着下层人民卑微故事的剧作中，名流们总是揣着一颗无动于衷的心，用做工精良的手帕拭着恰合时宜的泪，嘴里吐着浊气不停地念着“我的上帝，这真是太可怜了。”

Niall已经不止一次讽刺过这社会拜金又堕落的风潮，Louis对此也深以为然，因此除了行事有些放荡风流之外，也没和资本家们做过什么狼狈为奸的事。

在时不时地去地下剧场看剧的过程中，即使Louis并不和Harry接触，但是他依然还是通过观察他的演出对他有了一个大体的认识。

他的确不是一个骗子。

他是一个普通到不能再普通的、在底层奋力生活的人，他单纯依靠着在杂鱼剧场演出来获得微薄的收入。

他年纪尚浅，即使不能在最豪华的大剧院出演，却依然对自己热爱的戏剧演出付出着激情。

12月。

距离圣诞节还有一周，Louis在他的信箱里意外地收到了来自Harry的来信：

亲爱的Louis Tomlinson先生：

圣诞前夜我所在的剧场即将上演《罪不可恕的斯特拉》，我将扮演斯特拉的角色。我知道这是您写的剧本，邀请您可能会让你觉得非常唐突，甚至认为我有些过于自大，但是尽管如此，我还是衷心希望您能光临，我将感激不尽。

您真诚的朋友

H.

圣诞节前夜，这真是太巧了，那天是Louis的生日。

他整个十二月已经没有了任何社交方面的邀请函，朋友们也各自去了更为暖和的地方度假。

Niall回了都柏林，Liam带着公爵夫人去了巴黎。

Stan问他：“您要赴约吗？”

Louis抿了一口约克郡茶——这是他最喜欢的红茶，缓缓道：“接下来的时间对我来说有些清闲得无聊了，我愿意赴约。”

他抬起头看着Stan一笑，接着说：“我觉得他稍微也算是一个有才的人，甚至有些等不及想看一看他究竟会如何演绎斯特拉，毕竟人们对于斯特拉的评价——我至今为止听到的，都不太认同。”

* * *

圣诞前夜。

Louis走下马车，从暖和的大衣里给车夫递了点小费。他提前到达剧场，这次总算占到了一个好位置。

今天的观众比以往要多得多，不仅仅因为这天是圣诞节前夜，还在于今天的演出剧目出自Louis Tomlinson之手。结伴而来的市民互相谈论的话题无一不是这位年轻有才的青年剧作家。

很快演出就开始了。

《罪不可恕的斯特拉》是Louis前些年的作品，也是让他一炮而红的作品。

那是他在红灯区待了相当长的一段时间后写下的，这部剧浓缩了当时红灯区剧院以及英国社会关于礼俗伦理的许多光景。

不知从什么时候起，英国剧院兴起了一股男性异装的风潮，许多男性会将变装演出当作职业，观众也对此抱有着极大的热情与兴趣，他们乐于享受这种反差的艺术所带来的视觉娱乐性。

然而艺术也仅仅只是艺术本身，没有哪个男人会真的把女装当做是日常生活的一部分，更不要说是个人的着装癖好。

而主角斯特拉作为一名异装表演者，却不仅仅是把变装当作了职业，而是将它视为了自己的一部分。

因此当他公然变装走上伦敦街头时，不可避免地引起了一场席卷伦敦的轩然大波。

他被逮捕，罪名为“鸡奸罪”。

显然这个罪名安在斯特拉的头上总有些张冠李戴的不合适，因此法院最终以罪名不成立释放了斯特拉。

在故事的结尾，斯特拉离开了伦敦，去往美国。他藐视一切羞辱和威胁，毅然决然地选择了荒唐的自我。

并且，无可避免地，他的事迹成为了伦敦一桩骇人听闻的丑事。

_*维多利亚时期没有“同性恋”一词，因此以“鸡奸”来指同性性行为。_

_*斯特拉的故事在维多利亚时期是真实的，可以搜索“斯特拉与芬妮”了解。_

剧院里比起外边儿，温暖许多，不算辉煌但却明亮的灯光打在剧场的舞台，将剧中人的悲欢离合赤裸裸地展现在观众眼前。

演出渐渐接近尾声，Louis的目光全神贯注，钉在Harry身上没有离开过。

Harry对斯塔拉倨傲不屈的演绎，以及对女性姿态恰到好处的拿捏，让Louis不知心里何处被撬开了一条口子。

他从不夸口自己的眼光有多毒辣，但眼前这个人他观察了几个月之久，真的没有看错，甚至还低估了他。

Louis收拢了胸口的大衣，往后台走去。

Harry正在卸妆，剧场的老板娘在他身后一边抽着烟一边对他说着话，整个化妆间都烟雾缭绕的。

“今天真是大赚一笔啦，Harry，你的工资肯定不会少的，你放一百个心吧。”老板娘仿佛在空气里摸到钱似的，对Harry津津乐道。

“噢…会比去年多一点吗？”他用他下了舞台就会变得慢吞吞的语速说道。

这时，Louis毫无预兆地走进了化妆间，走近那两人，把一只手搭到了Harry的肩上，声音波澜不惊：“你真是出乎我的意料，我非常喜欢你的斯特拉。”

Harry猛然一惊，他转头看到Louis，登时做梦一样地傻了：“Lou...啊不，Tomlinson先生？”

Louis示意他接着卸妆，自己在门外等他，然后就径直走到了门外。

于是Harry没再慢吞吞地和剧场老板娘拉扯他那被剥削得少的可怜的工资，立马加快了速度打理。只是那老板娘似乎嗅到了一丝不一样的味道，她用手肘杵了杵Harry：“喂，小子，我没看错吧？哦不是，我没听错吧？Tomlinson？是那个剧作家吗？”

Harry慌张地看了她一眼，呐呐地回道：“啊...不是...呃...”

老板娘怀疑地看了他一眼，最终还是没追问下去。毕竟就凭他Harry这种货色，是不可能被什么大人物所认识的。

她把烟放到嘴里，深深吸了一口后吐出一堆难闻的烟，Harry最讨厌烟味。

他抽动着鼻子避开烟气，用最快的速度卸完妆后草草收拾好东西就逃似的走了，给老板娘丢下一句：“圣诞夜快乐，Briana夫人，明年再见。”

Louis在剧场外抽着烟，黑色的大衣把他的身材完美地凸显出来，他吐出的烟沾上雾气后很快消失，灯光下的他给人一种金属般的质感。

Harry多年后都没法忘掉这一幕。

他们俩在街道上漫无目的地走着，听着马车轧过马路中央时发出的声响。

Harry很讨厌别人吸烟，但Louis在他心里突然就变成了一个“下可例外”人，香烟与他搭配起来是多么完美无缺。

Louis熄灭了烟，转头问他：“你觉得斯特拉是怎样一个人？”

Harry很享受此刻既寒冷又莫名温热的感觉，他低头看着潮湿的路面，回答说：“他...我觉得他是一个很...怎么说，很执拗但也很无畏的一个人。他直到最后都没有向世俗与伦理屈服。”

Louis点点头，对他说：“你知道吗，有很多人特别喜欢和我谈论这部剧目，他们认为我的想法有些浪漫过头，认为我应该给斯特拉一个悲剧的结局。”

Harry说：“我不认为斯特拉的结局是个喜剧或是悲剧...我很难定夺，可我很想知道，为什么斯特拉是罪不可恕的呢？”

Louis停下脚步，他终于等到有一个人问他这个问题。他说：“那么你认为呢？他是否罪不可恕？”

Harry：“我觉得他本是无罪的，一切的罪行都是世人强加给他的，虽然法庭已经判他无罪，但是社会依然认为他有罪，让他罪不可恕的，是他想要极力挣脱的伦理观念。

“是随俗沉浮的美德让他饱受桎梏。”

Louis听着他说的话，余音在他脑子里久久震荡，他紧紧地注视着Harry，不知为何凭空想起了Niall对他说过的所谓的“遇到一生永恒的缪斯”。

一生永恒他尚且不知道，但是他此刻看着这个绿眼睛、卷头发的20岁男孩，他忽然间就有一种找到了什么的感觉。

Harry被他盯的害羞了，尴尬地四处转头说：“呃……Tomlinson先生，我家就在这附近，您要去坐坐休息一会儿吗？”

Louis欣然接受，被Harry带到了他那潮湿逼仄的“家”里。

地处偏僻的小巷子，周围的邻居三教九流，怕是什么牛鬼蛇神都有。他的租室只有一张单人床，一张小木桌，桌上摆放着书信与破旧的剧本。

Louis难以想象，他住在这么偏远的破地方，9月28号那天是怎么醉着走到公主公园的。

Louis嫌弃地问：“这是什么破地方？你的父母呢？”

Harry家里没有电灯，他取出火柴点燃了一根蜡烛，火光摇摇晃晃，他毫无波澜地回答说：“我没有父母，我出生就是孤儿。我从记事起就在曼彻斯特的工厂里为人打工，那时候一天要在厂子里从天没亮就一直工作到天全黑。”

Louis：“那你是怎么来到伦敦的？是怎么爱上戏剧的？”

Harry转着眼珠子回忆道：“大概在我16岁的时候吧，Briana夫人，也就是剧场的老板娘，她当时是工厂老板的情妇，可后来被老板的夫人发现了，东窗事发，于是就从曼彻斯特逃到了伦敦，我当时是偷偷藏在她的马车里从工厂逃出来的。”

Louis想象着年幼的Harry，在幼小的年纪被资本所压榨而不自知，最后连逃走也充满着不确定的偶然性。

Harry营养不良，瘦如肋鸡的模样在他脑海里涌现，沾着泥土与黑漆的脸颊，却有着一双无知而又水灵的眼睛。

Louis在逼仄的小空间里起身，和Harry告辞，独自一人雇了一辆马车回了公主公园。他的心里仿佛蒙上了一层伦敦常年不散的薄雾，难以消去。

一月下旬。

这几乎是伦敦最冷的时候，然而再怎么阴冷潮湿，伦敦也已经将近五年没再下过雪。

Louis无聊地窝在沙发上，披着毯子思考着下一部剧本，他的脑海忍不住地浮现出Harry对他说的那些话，牵动着他的思考，他想要把它们投入到接下来的剧本创作当中。

又过了几天，当Louis醒来，披着毯子来到厨房，准备端一杯热茶时，却意外地看到了餐桌上的一封信。

一般他的朋友都会给他拍电报，送信的人只有一个——

他打开信封，里面只有一行字：

下雪了。

H.

Louis立刻走到窗边，打开了这几天以来一直紧闭的窗帘，窗外早已一片银装素裹。

伦敦下雪了！

信是今天早上送来的，Harry一定还没有走远，想到这里，Louis突然感到有什么东西他心里不受控制地突突乱撞。

他马上换上大衣，带上帽子冲下楼去。

他的靴子在楼道间踏出回响，他打开一楼的门，门上挂着的铃铛发出了“叮铛”的一声。

一片片雪花从天空缓缓地飘落下来，它们轻如鸿毛，看到它们感觉就像看到了大千世界里的芸芸众生一般。

从天空飘落下来，落到地上最后融化，就过完了这渺小无为的一生。

每一片雪花都像一个无家可归的流浪之人。

Harry原本倚靠在墙壁上，却被门突然打开的铃铛声惊到，接着他就看到了Louis。

Harry的脸颊和鼻尖被冻的发红，身上穿着的衣服因褪色而显得破旧，看起来一点儿也不暖和。

Louis这会儿看到他也不知为何，突然就说不出话来了，半天才说出一句：“你...想和我一起去国家剧院吗？我是说......现在。”

“呃，当然，我很乐意。”

Louis带他去国家剧院看了一出他从来没有机会看的剧目，灯光辉煌的大厅，声乐恢弘的演奏团，是他这辈子都没有感受过的。

一直到傍晚，他们都待在一起，互相聊着那些或是闻名一时的、或是饱受批判的戏作，时光好似比以往任何时候都要流得更快。

泰晤士河早已结上一层薄薄的冰，他们在河畔的小路上轻轻走着，肩头落满白雪，被路灯照得反射出金黄色的光芒。

Louis轻声问Harry：“你觉得这世界上两个人之间的关系只有单纯的爱情或是友情吗？”

Harry：“不认为，因为有的人他们不由这两种情感中的任何一种所吸引，他们仿佛天生就是由一缕灵魂分割进入两个躯体的，因此他们比朋友更铭心、比爱情更刻骨。如果这世上没有所谓的友情或是爱情，也会有他们两人千丝万缕的联系，呃，我说的是灵魂上的，即使他们从未谋面。”

Louis没再说话，他沉默无声地前进着，似乎是在思考Harry的话。

突然，他停下脚步，双手扣住了Harry的肩膀，正视着他道：“Harry，我觉得你应该来和我住到一块儿，我需要你！”

Harry不禁瞪大了双眼：“什么..？”

那时候，他对他说的不是“我爱你”，而是“我需要你”。

这看起来未免太过于自私与轻浮，然而很多年以后，他们两人才明白，“我爱你”这三个单词，与他们来说，根本不值一提，而“我需要你”这句话，早已注定了他们的一生。

* * *

Harry住进了Louis的家。

他们之间处在了一个模糊得难以界定的关系当中——不是所谓的恋人，也不是普通的友谊，这层纽带就如蜘蛛丝一样，拥有黏性，却一扯就断。

但这是一种让他们彼此都十分舒服的、亲密感与距离感结合得相得益彰的关系。

他们每天闲聊，甚至下一秒就能猜到对方的回答，但依然会在对方把回答说出口时感到惊喜。

艺术家和他的缪斯。

不宣于口的默契。

他们有时放纵着欲望，在肉体翻云覆雨的欢淫中寻求极致的欢乐；他们有时思考着哲学，在灵魂纠缠难分的共鸣中汲取着温暖。

过了四月，天气回暖。

除了改变了住所，Harry的日常生活没有其他太大的改变，只是去剧场工作时可以乘坐马车了，而不是孤零零地走到那儿。

他从不向Louis索求什么，无论经济方面还是人际方面，而Louis也从来没有将他视为自己包养的情妇一类的角色。

他们保持着对彼此的理解与尊重。

随着Louis出席Harry所在小剧场的频率直线增加，Briana夫人似乎察觉到了什么，而Harry仍然对她心里打的算盘一无所知。

......

到了六月份，Louis开始了他一年中最繁忙的日子。

他开始思考着关于Harry在戏剧表演方面的事情，在他眼里，如果Harry能够在皇家剧院那样的地方展现他的才华，那么他必定能在艺术界声名鹊起，成为戏剧史上浓墨重彩的一笔。

他很早就与他的代理人Simon通过电报商量过这件事，同时也在电报里提及了他与Harry模糊难名的关系，而Simon似乎对此不太感冒，于是他直接拍了一封电报，让Simon在巴黎等着他，他要亲自面谈。

早晨。

Louis吃着Harry为他做的早餐，一边看着早报。

Louis：“Hazza，我明天要动身去一趟巴黎，不知多久会回来，应该很快。等我回来时，我想要你一个惊喜，嗯，或者说是给我们共同的惊喜。”

Harry对他一笑：“ok。”

第二天，Louis登上了去往巴黎的火车。

Simon的办公室在巴黎市区一幢大楼的最顶层，相邻的几栋建筑是百货大楼和办公大楼一类的，街道十分繁华。

秘书小姐一看到Louis熟悉的脸便展露出了一个礼貌的微笑，这是她老板手上最大的摇钱树，也是现今艺术圈子里的新星。

她尽职尽责地亲自为Louis带路，来到Simon办公室的门前，即使Louis对那老头的办公室怎么走十分轻车熟路。

“叩叩。”

“请进。”

Louis丝毫不客气，里面的人话音还未落他就打开了门，径直走了进去。

Simon从一堆文件里抬起头来，掀起眼皮看了Louis一眼：“随便坐。”

这间办公室空间不算大，靠墙摆放着暗红色的柜子，和相同颜色的桌子应该是一套的，桌上摆放着一部有线电活，以及一个小电铃——呼叫秘书用的。

Louis开门见山地道：“我和你在电报里说的事，我觉得我们有必要好好地再谈一谈。”

Simon年过六十，肥硕的身材塞进了一套普通的西装，他窝在办公椅里，发红的脸上覆盖着连绵的络腮胡，全然泛白，已经看不到他的脖子了。他是一个典型的中年白人。

Simon：“关于你提到的那个才20岁的年轻人？你想让我引荐他到国家剧院去？”

Louis点点头，回答说：“是的没错，我知道你有门路，我也可以写一封推荐信。”

Simon言辞委婉地说：“这很难办Louis，你说他有才华，可他为什么到现在还是只能在地下的小剧院里呢？这只能说明，并不是所有人都和你一样，有相同的看法。你这个人总是像你的作品一样，透着一股浪漫气，思想不够现实。”

Louis不耐烦起来：“我知道你只是不想在他的身上投资，怕做了赔本的买卖，但是只要你肯，我保证他一定会成功，你也不会亏一分钱。”

当谈话开始触及到钱的时候，谈话双方便已经意识到，他们已经揭开了虚伪的外皮，需要真正真的把丑话说出来了。

Louis用手敲着桌面，等待着Simon的答复。

Simon面上的笑容已经褪去，他冷酷地说：“你做梦，你可是我手上不可多得的摇钱树！你和他那龌龊的关系让世人知道了会有什么后果？到时候你身败名裂了，我要怎么办？”

Louis皱起眉：“龌龊的关系？Simon，你是什么意思？如果你真的有头脑，你就应该听我的！他是一个不可多得的艺术家，不能就这样埋没他！到时候你也绝对稳赚不亏！”

Simon按下桌上的小电铃，毫无耐性地吐出一口气，说：“很抱歉，我已经在你发了第二封电报时就有了准备。”

办公室的门被叩响，方才的秘书走了进来，手上拿着几张文件，她把文件放到桌子上后又利落地走了出去。

Louis眼睁睁地看着Simon拿出了一张支票，在他眼前晃了晃，说：“这是我从你巴黎账户的名下取的，当然，得需要你签字才有效，这是方案A”

——当初Louis还未成名时，Simon与他签署的合同里有一项条款：Simon拥有他巴黎账户的管理分权，也就是说，Simon可以代Louis本人行使少部分权利。

“20万英镑，对那种穷人来说完完全全足够了吧？足够让他闭上嘴乖乖离开你了吧？”Simon把支票和笔递到Louis面前，示意他现在就可以签了。

Louis怒目圆睁地看着他，双手紧握成拳。

办公室里的空气仿佛变得稀薄一般，一室静谧。

见他半天不动，Simon只好露出一个理解的笑容，缓缓道：“如果不愿意，我还有个方案B，我这儿伪造了一份你发的电报，只要我将你伪造为一个受害人，把你那年轻的小艺术家告到法庭上，告他'鸡奸罪'，让他坐牢，这样你就再也不用担心身败名裂了，”他意味深长地看了一眼Louis，指着桌上伪造的电报，接着说：“毕竟，你可是受害者啊。”

毫无预兆地，Louis从座位上暴起，他抓住了Simon的衣领，一手举着拳，怒不可遏地要朝他脸上挥：“你这个狗娘养的！你...你...你这愚蠢至极的商人！”

Simon丝毫不怕他会真的锤下来，满脸花白的胡子沟壑中，仿佛都能因为表情的牵动而流出泛着铜臭味的油，他不紧不慢地说：“你怎么到了现在还是和牛津那些无聊的学究一样没有脑子？你才是真正的蠢货，奉劝你，识时务者为俊杰，别忘了，你还有合同在身。”

Louis最终还是没有真正挥下拳头，他把Simon重重地砸在了靠椅上。他颤抖的双手拿起笔，在那张20万英镑的支票上落下了自己的大名。

他从来没有这么恨过自己。

Simon整理了一下自己被褥乱的衣襟，说：“我就说嘛，方案A已经很完美了。”

Louis抽了一张信纸，在上面写下了他这一生最违心、最刻毒的话，最后将它附在了支票上，转身离去。

夜晚。

雷声滚滚，巴黎下起了一场大雨。

Liam手边的有线电话突然想了起来，他拿起听筒，只听见那边伴有阵阵滚雷的巨响，以及连绵不绝的雨声——

一个沙哑的声音说：“Payno，I'm missing half of me......

“我这一生......

“从今往后……

“永远地把他弄丢了......”

Louis Tomlinson，声名鹊起的剧作家，完美的浪漫主义诗人。说到底，不过也是一条在资本巨轮碾压下苟且的可怜虫。

他只不过比Harry稍微体面那么一点点罢了。

伦敦。

又快到夏天的末尾，但这个城市实在是很神奇，一天二十四小时仿佛都能把春夏秋冬给经历一番过来。

Harry咪蒙着眼睛，挠着一头卷发走进了客厅，他在这儿住了不长不短的时间，整理房间却总是比Stan还勤快。

Stan刚从外面回来，他放下怀里的一堆纸袋，从衣服的内袋里取出一封信来，递到Harry面前，说：“这是Tomlinson先生从巴黎的来信。”

“谢谢你，Stan。”他拿过信，心情大好地打开，迫不及待地读起来。

绿色的宝石在他的眼眶里滚动，他嘴角的微笑竟是一点点地破裂，Harry难以置信地不知读了多少遍。

最后他发着抖地拿起了那张20万英镑的支票，看到那入木三分的署名时，才真正意识到，自己没有在做梦。

他此生对叵测不公的命运所唯一一次的发泄，就是把那张市值20万英镑的支票唰唰撕成了四瓣，最后一声不响地彻底离开了公主公园。

你看，Harry Styles这个人，出生就是一个没人要的孤儿，从小到大所经历的一切都没能让他对着老天破口大骂，询问一句“为什么”，就连现在被自认为最重要的人所欺骗时，也只能落荒而逃，躲到一个对方看不见的地方，卑微地过完自己颠沛流离的一生。

逼仄的小巷里，房檐不时地向下滴着水。

时值傍晚，落阳金色的余晖透过缝隙挤进了巷子深处，给这里带来一点点光芒。

Harry狼狈不堪地回到了这里，仿佛做了一场黄粱大梦，梦醒了就不能再去奢求什么。

一个熟悉的声音传来：“Harry？你去哪儿了？”

Harry抬眼的瞬间感到了肿胀的眼皮有些许沉重，只能匆匆瞥一眼后又垂下，恍惚间认出了那是谁，道：“你好，Briana夫人，你找我有什么事吗？”

“天啊，你终于出现了，我还以为你被黑市的人给拐跑了呢，又去黑市淘剧本了？”

“没。”

“等等...小子你怎么了？哭了？”

Harry置若罔闻地用一把快生锈的钥匙打开了门，推门时发出了吱嘎的刺耳声。

Briana毫不客气地走进了Harry的小屋子，戏谑道：“好吧——老实告诉我吧，你是不是和那个姓Tomlinson的男人出去鬼混了？”

Harry无力地点点头。

“我问你，他到底是不是那个出名的Louis Tomlinson？别坐着不动啊！到底是不是？”

他再次点头，耳朵里只充斥着女人尖锐的声音，刺痛着他还未结痂的伤口。

Briana夫人一看到他点头，立马就炸了起来，手脚粗鲁地舞动着：“哈哈，我就知道！我就知道！我果然没有猜错！所以你现在是被他给甩了？老天，Harry，那只是迟早的事儿啊，毕竟他们搞艺术的都那样——”

“我累了，夫人，我想休息......”

“不不不，宝贝儿，你不能休息。快告诉我，他难道没有给你什么补偿吗？钱在哪儿呢？”

Harry哽咽着抹去刚冒出来的眼泪，背身躺在了狭小的床上，回答说：“有一张20万英镑的支票，被我撕了......以后就当什么也没有发生过。晚安，Briana夫人。”

“什么？你居然撕了？狗娘养的！你给我起来！”

“不，抱歉夫人，我不想起来......”他难以抑制的哭声渐渐大了起来，流泪的耻辱暴露在了旁人面前，他连独自舔伤的资格都没有。

Briana夫人摸着下巴思索了一番，几分钟后像是想通了什么似的，竟然真的放过了Harry，一句话都没再和Harry说就离去了。

整整半个月后。

Louis从巴黎回到伦敦。

他打开公主公园的公寓房门，一切空空荡荡，仿佛还酝酿着去年冬天时的寒冷。

“Stan？你在吗？难道是出门购置物品去了？”

“噢，您回来了，您....”Stan欲言又止，他知道有些私事他是没有资格过问的，于是他话音一转，说：“Harry先生把支票撕了，但是我已经粘了起来，放在了客厅的桌子上。需要我为您整理带回来的行李吗？”

Louis点点头，发黑的眼窝深陷，疲惫已经写在了他的脸上，他形如烂泥一般倒在了沙发上，那里仿佛还有一股熟悉的味道。

然而，他还没来得及休憩一分钟，公寓的门就被重重地拍响，像是索命一样。

Stan只好略微皱着眉，去把门打开。

门外站着一个穿着警察制服的男人，他手持警官证，严肃道：“伦敦警察局，您好，请问这里是Louis Tomlinson先生家吗？”

Stan侧过身子，表示沙发上的人才是房子的主人。

Louis无奈地叹了一口气，起身道：“是我，请问有什么事吗？”

“很抱歉地告知您，您被指控对一位名叫Harry Styles的男子实施了鸡奸的罪行，请您和我们走一趟。”

......

不足四十平米的讯问室里，头顶只有一盏惨白的灯，这一面是一丝不苟的警官，那一面是功成名就的大艺术家。

“有人 指控你，称你对她的朋友Harry Styles实施了鸡奸，我们即将对此事进行详细的调查，请您配合。

“首先，你认识Harry Styles这个人吗？”

Louis已经被这突如其来的控告和讯问给砸懵了，他的脑子仿佛在不断地经历着高空坠落，究竟是不是Harry已经恨他恨得入骨，才将他告到了警局？

“......是的，我认识他。但是我没有对他实施过任何犯罪行为。”

“这会由我们来调查清楚的。”

......

当Harry发现他不能称之为家的家门前站立着两个魁梧高大的警官时，他才明白，为什么那天Briana夫人会那么轻易地放过他。

“你好，请问你是Harry Styles先生吗？”

“是我...怎...怎么了？”

这时的他就像一只惊弓之鸟，已经无法再承受任何的剧变，他自认遵规守矩，没有做过任何伤天害理的事。

难道老天爷真的看他这么不顺眼吗？

警官走上前，例行公事地亮出了警官证，说：“关于您的朋友Briana夫人向警局提交指控，控告Louis Tomlinson先生对你实施鸡奸罪行的案件，您作为受害者，我们想要向您询问一些细节，请你跟随我们到警局一趟做具体笔录。虽然向受害人透露案件进程不符合规定，但是，现在已经有了关键性的证据，证明罪行成立。”

他仿佛再也听不懂这个国家的语言一般，愣在了原地：“什么...？”

* * *

Louis再次被带到了讯问室里，只是这一次，对面的警官已经不再对他保有礼貌与尊敬，看他的眼神已经蒙上了一层带有嘲讽和恶心的色彩。

“很遗憾，大艺术家先生，你说谎的样子就和出演你剧本的那些演员一样精彩纷呈。看着吧，骗子！看看这是什么？”

Louis面前的桌面上，呈上了一张墨迹晕开了的信纸，以及一张被粘好的支票。

那晕染开的字迹，显然是拜Harry的眼泪所赐，不过没关系，丝毫不影响阅读。

“这封信的内容你可以读一读，不过经过鉴定，信的字迹与支票的署名，均是出自你本人的。那么我想，你应该心知肚明自己写了什么吧？”

Louis的眼神仿佛坠入冰窟，冷冷的看着警官，不发一言。

“怎么不说话了？连自己读着都觉得恶心吗？信里写到的关于你和Harry Styles的性事！”

“我说了，我没有对他实施鸡奸！”

“证据确凿还要强行狡辩？难道你的意思是——你们是恋人？大艺术家！那是男人和女人之间的事。别再花言巧语、故作浪漫地编故事了，受害人20岁，怎么可能会与一个大自己将近七岁的人，何况还是男人坠入爱河？”

9月15日。正式开庭。

犯罪嫌疑人、大名鼎鼎的剧作家Louis Tomlinson站上了被告席，没有辩护律师，无人愿意为他辩护。

名不见经传的伦敦下层贫民Harry Styles，一个被剧作家胁迫并羞辱的鸡奸受害者，坐到了受害人一席。

Briana在开庭旁听前早就找到了Harry，她之所以这么做，就是为了那20万英镑。而Harry看了她一眼，紧握着拳头，什么也没有说，转身就走了。

头戴白色假发的大法官面无表情地坐在法桌之后，简要陈述着案件的经过。

Louis眼神冷峻，一言不发地听着。他时不时地将眼神瞟向Harry。

而Harry也在看他，Harry看起来快哭了，当他们眼神一对上的时候，Harry就对他一脸无辜又伤感地摇着头。

这是什么意思？

“该案件最初由Briana  Jungwirth女士向警局检举，而后立案调查，经调查处理，检举内容均为事实。

......

“ 以上为本次案件的全部过程，人证物证确凿，犯罪事实成立，被告人还有什么想要陈述的？”

Louis此刻才察觉那位告发他的女士的名字十分耳熟，他望向旁听席，果不其然找到一位有些面熟的女人。

那女人一碰到他的眼神，就马上慌张地避开了视线。

他瞬间了然于胸，想起了他第一次到Harry破旧的小房子时，听到的那番话。

工厂老板的情妇……

东窗事发……

原来如此。

即使她多次插足别人的家庭，是个经验丰富的情妇，那又怎样？两个男人上床是恶心的，而让这件恶心的事公之于众有利可图，何乐而不为呢？

“我承认所有的犯罪事实。受害人Harry styles起初并不认识我，是我贪图肉欲，强迫其与我发生性行为并且将其囚禁在公主公园的住所。后续我因日久生厌，打算以20万支票作为封口费，将其赶走，但是不知为什么，可能是他对于我的侵害太过恐惧，并没有将支票带走就逃离了我的家。

“我愿意支付所有的赔偿费用，并对受害人致以真诚的歉意。”

......

“不...不，你这个骗子！

“你这个骗子..！”

法警立刻上前安抚住Harry，大法官敲响了法槌，响亮的声音顷刻震慑住整个公堂，也让Harry摇摇欲坠，仿佛被白蚁噬空了的心一瞬间碎为粉末。

他神情恍惚，不断地重复着“你这个骗子”，最后晕倒在了坐席上。

9月17日。

Louis Tomlinson被关押进了瑞丁监狱。

由于他在入狱前与其代理人Simon签署的合同条款，除了支付受害人的赔偿金外，其余所有财产都划到了Simon名下。

破产文件一份份递入监牢，监狱外的一切依然能够穿过冰冷的牢门，毫不留情地折磨着里面的人。

* _9.17是Louis舞台上玩蛋糕后被Simon叫到LA问话的日期，据说在那天Louis与Simon签署了一份合同，可能与后来的pr以及“表现的很直男”有关。_

一年后。

“喂，90号，有你的信件。”狱警是个中东的年轻男人，有着精致美丽的五官。

Louis抬头看了看他的胸口，那里别着狱警的名字和编号——“Zayn Malik”

“谢谢。”

“为什么你的信件这么多？还都不回？”

他收下信，信封已经被监狱的人员打开检查过了，署名只有一个H，“不关你的事。”

他从来不回，不知道该说什么，该痛骂谁呢？该悲哀谁呢？

是那些与他们毫不相干的人把他们推进了悬崖，逼迫他们摔得粉身碎骨。

Harry的来信没有什么实质性内容，和他收到过的“下雪了”一样，是些不说也罢的话。

虽然如此，Louis还是把它们珍重地收藏起来，压在了牢床枕头下面。那是他唯一的念想。

“有的人他们不由这两种情感中的任何一种所吸引，他们仿佛天生就是由一缕灵魂分割进入两个躯体的。

他们比朋友更铭心、比爱情更刻骨。如果这世上没有所谓的友情或是爱情，也会有他们两人千丝万缕的联系，即使他们从未谋面。”

他无法忘怀，无从释放。

“我一辈子都忘不了你了。”

次年五月。

自鸡奸案以来，Harry Styles这个人以另一种方式出了名，也成功被戏剧届的伯乐所赏识，成功登上了皇家剧院的舞台。

现在的他似乎比曾经那位对他实施侵害的人更加出名。

乌合之众在巴结他时总是会痛骂那个人一番，以为这样就算是同仇敌忾。

谁都不知道，这两个人之间到底存在着怎样的难舍难分与力不从心。

六月。

Liam公爵跑遍了伦敦市政厅与警察局，动用了许多的关系，终于得到了官方盖章的保释书。

他知道Harry和Louis之间的一切，也明白公主公园对Louis来说有着怎样的意义，他不惜找了许多有手腕的房产中介想要为Louis把这套公寓买回来，却频频受阻。

按理来说，两年前这套公寓被划到了Simon的名下，按照Simon的德性，只要Liam出一笔钱，应该很快就能拿回来，然而中介却告诉他，房子早就易主，原先叫Simon的人也在去年就已经死了。

“你说什么？死了？”

“是啊。”中介坐在Liam公爵对面，端着招待用的下午茶，一本正经地回答说，“我已经查过了，那人去年就因为在赌场输得倾家荡产、还不上高利贷被人活活打死了。”

“......好的，有劳你了。”

Liam撑住下巴不禁感慨，那个老不死的人渣，居然不到一年的时间就把Louis的资产输了个精光，还陪上了性命。

他还是决定亲自去一趟公主公园，看看里面的新主人愿不愿意将房子卖给他。

真是有些不太绅士的做法。

“叩叩——叩叩——”

无人应门。

“是公主公园28室没错啊，难道主人不在家？”

突然，门毫无预料地打开了，一个卷头发、绿眼睛的成熟男人打开了门，“你好，请问找谁？”

Liam瞬间瞪大了双眼：“是你...？！”

7月12日。

Louis Tomlinson在劳役两年后，获得了Liam Payne公爵的保释，成功出狱。

当牢门打开，他走出的那一瞬间，他几乎丧失了想象外面世界的能力。

他的身后，是他失足踏落的无尽深渊，是他丢盔弃甲地接受又行尸走肉地脱离的牢狱之灾。

他难明地看着监狱外的路，一步步走在上面，望眼欲穿，穷极尽头。

可那儿，不知为何，竟站立着一个人影。

他揉了揉麻木的蓝眼睛，疑惑自己是否产生了幻觉，然而下一秒，那人影就冲了过来，把他紧紧地抱在了怀里，热泪滴进了他的颈窝，顺着皮肤流淌。

在他意识到自己四肢发热时，他才发现自己的眼前，也早已模糊一片，温热滚落。

他的手里握着一封在他知道自己被保释之前写给Harry的回信。

亲爱的Harry：

......

我这一生都无法忘却庭审那日的你，双眼发红、泪如雨下的你。

......

我想我还是不够爱你，因为迄今为止我都没有为你流过一滴眼泪。大概是你那双摄人心魄的眼睛太过美丽，把我想要为你落下的泪水也一起抢走，让你连同我的一起，承受着双倍的痛苦。

我始终需要你，在我的前方，指引着我。

你永远都在我心里。

你真诚的

L

* * *

* _7.12是什么日期，记得吗？_


End file.
